


Sacrifice

by lightherons



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightherons/pseuds/lightherons
Summary: Jace’s head is resting against his chest, the boy’s finger tips are curled around his jacket, gripping.





	Sacrifice

Jace’s head is resting against his chest, the boy’s finger tips are curled around his jacket, gripping. He uses his free hand to brush aside the boy’s hair, looking down at his face, so like Celine’s. He looks like the child that he’d raised in this moment, small and defenseless. Sure, he’d worked hard to rid him of that, but Jace always had been and always would be his greatest accomplishment. His Angel.

The blood stained knife falls to the ground. In the distance, he can hear Clarissa scream, but she’s indisposed for the moment, unable to get up with her broken leg. He’ll heal her after he raises the angel.

He cradles Jace’s body to him. The boy isn’t breathing anymore, but there’s blood staining his lips. He bends down and kisses Jace’s forehead, his child, his Angel. The one he loved the most, the only one whe loved. He’d sent Jonathan away to Edom to protect Jace, he’d made Jace strong and unforgiving. Like steel. The perfect soldier.

He tells himself that war requires sacrifice, to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed and yet there’s a pain in his chest that he can’t get rid of.

He tells himself the only comfort he has now. That after the Downworld is destroyed; after the demons are banished forever, he will be reunited with Jocelyn and Jace. Clarissa will one day join them, whether she knows it or not. Her angel blood guarentees her a place with them. They can be a family, together, in the next life.

He brushes aside the dirt and leaves on the ground and takes off his jacket with his free hand, laying it out like a blanket for Jace to lay on. He lowers his son’s body to the ground and stands, the light of the Angel casting over him, ready to grant his wish.

He’s ready.


End file.
